1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for a wireless network, more particularly, to an antenna for WWAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology, various multi-frequency communication products are put forward one after another, and thus the wireless communication products have become part of the daily life. Almost all new products are provided with wireless transmission function to meet the demands of the public. The notebook computer always needs data transmission which is simple in wiring and setting. In order to enable wireless transmission, an antenna is necessary. However, appearance, size, and performance are critical factors if notebook computers having wireless transmission function are to be widely accepted by the market. Therefore, better design and allocation of the antenna is important.
In the conventional antenna allocation for the notebook computer, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400B1, one or more antennas 11, 12 are disposed around a screen 10 of a notebook computer 1, as shown in FIG. 1. However, since the ground end of the antennas 11, 12 must be connected to the ground of the screen or the frame of the screen, the conventional antenna allocation is limited by the mounting position and cannot be freely adjusted. Moreover, the antennas 11, 12 can only be used for WLAN. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and inventive antenna for WWAN to solve the above problems.